Pelangi Hati
by Veela Most
Summary: Ketika membaca tulisan di secarik kertas yang diberikan Naruto padanya, Sasuke terkejut. Inikah cara Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya? Di selembar kertas itu, tertulis kata 'Aishitteru'. Narusasu, sho-ai. Please RnR


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Narusasu, sho-ai, typo, maybe OOC, din't like don't read!

Happy reading, semoga memuaskan :-)

**Pelangi Hati**

Langit pekat menyapu atas Bumi. Kedinginan yang menyeruak menerpa kulit pucatku, juga mengkungkung jantungku yang berdetak. Ribuan kerlipan kecil berpendar, seolah ingin menghiasi langit yang sepi. Sesekali gumpalan awan suram mengintrupsi kilauan sinar Bulan yang indah, mengesankan bahwa keestetikaannya sangat berharga.

Jiwaku tumbuh, menopang keremajaan usia yang membuka tirai hati. Tampaklah apa yang kupandang dengan kedua bola mata ini hanyalah sesuatu yang tak menentu. Begitu gelap, begitu pekat, begitu hitam. Tak ada warna cerah yang mendampingi selain kilauan sinar Bulan. Ya, semua itu telah menggugahku dari alam bawah sadar, menyadarkanku kalau mereka begitu identik denganku.

'_Sasuke, rupamu sama seperti kami. Menawan dan cemerlang. Namun di saat bersamaan kau dilingkupi perasaan sesak yang mendera'_

Betapa aku sangat tak ingin mendengar sapaan mereka. Sapaan mereka yang selalu terngiang di telingaku dan selalu bersenandung di dadaku. Dan walaupun malam ini ribuan tetes air tidak menyirami Bumi, aku berharap esok hari akan datang pelangi beruntaian warna yang melengkung indah di langit. Menginginkan mereka menarikku mengikuti ajakannya, menaiki tangga warna indah yang mempesonaku.

-0-

Hari yang cerah pun menyambutku. Ku kayuh sepedaku pelan menuju SMA Oto, tempatku menuntut ilmu. Semilir angin menerbangkan ingatanku ke belakang sejenak. Ayahku adalah seorang kepala keluarga dari keluarga elit bernama Uchiha yang menguasai hamper lima puluh persen perekonomian Oto, seorang Ayah yang berpikiran maju dan berwibawa. Sedangkan Ibuku adalah seorang wanita biasa yang sehari-harinya mengurusi kebutukan kami sekeluarga. Aku mempunyai Kakak yang tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Seorang Kakak yang baik dan aku banggakan. Seorang Kakak yang sangat aku sayangi. Dan jika pada suatu peristiwa tertentu, aku tidak menampik kalau Ayah sering membedakanku dengan Kakakku. Kenapa? Karena Kakak lebih 'istimewa' dariku. Sering kali perbedaan ini membuatku merasa tersingkir.

Sebagai putra dari keluarga Uchiha, aku selalu dituntut bersikap sempurna dalam situasi apapun. Harus bertindak tenang dan hati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan. Bagaimanapun juga, menjaga nama baik Uchiha adalah sebuah prioritas. Cih, prioritas yang memuakkan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kerap kali datang ke rumahku. Dia bersekolah di asrama putri tak jauh dari tempatku menuntut ilmu. Seorang gadis bernama Ino. Ayahnya adalah teman Ayahku. Ayah Ino tinggal di Desa Konoha dan bekerja sebagai petani. Ayahnya menitipkan putrinya pada kami agar tidak merasa terlalu kesepian di asrama. Sering aku mengajak Ino menginap di rumahku di akhir pekan dan sering pula aku melihat Ino pergi kencan dengan Kakakku saat itu. Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

Seiring waktu, aku dan Ino menjadi teman akrab. Dan semenjak itu pula Kakaknya yang bernama Naruto sering berkunjung ke rumahku untuk menjalin tali persaudaraan. Selama Naruto datang, tak ada perhatian khusus yang aku tunjukkan padanya kecuali sebagai seorang tamu dan sebagai orang yang lebih tua dariku yang patut aku hargai. Boleh dikata, dia telah sukses menjadi pujangga dan pengajar di sebuah universitas.

Pada suatu hari ketika aku bersama Neji, teman seangkatan Kakakku dan juga teman baikku, berkunjung ke rumah Deidara, seorang kenalanku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai Kakak ke dua bagiku. Kami berjalan kaki dan sebuah sedan berhenti dihadapan kami. Kemudian pemilik sedan itu—Naruto—keluar dari sedan itu dan segera menghampiri kami. Tampak Neji terperanjat dan tubuhnya bergetar akan kedatangan Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertamu ke rumahmu," sapa Naruto ramah.

"Boleh. Tetapi aku baru saja akan ke rumah Deidara, kenalanku dari blok seberang," ucapku jengah. Tentu saja aku tak mau kembali ke rumah setelah aku berniat pergi ke rumah Deidara, bukan?

"Hm... kalau begitu aku ke rumahmu dulu untuk bercakap-cakap dengan kedua orang tuamu. Baru setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu ke sana."

Naruto pun beranjak pergi, membuat Neji tersenyum lega.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, dia kan dosen tempatku kuliah. Kukira Naruto-sensei mau memarahiku karena aku jalan denganmu. Syukurlah dugaanku salah."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia marah?"

"Ya marahlah, Naruto-sensei kan suka pada— Ups!"

"Apa?"

"Ah-eng... hehe. Tak apa, lupakan."

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Aku baru menyadari kalau Deidara adalah kerabat Naruto. Sorenya ternyata Naruto benar-benar menyusulku ke rumah Deidara. Rumah Deidara merupakan tempat berkumpulnya teman-teman kuliahnya yang merangkap sebagai anak didik Naruto di akhir pekan dan dengan kedatangan Naruto, makin ramailah suasananya. Sekilas, aku melihat Naruto meraih dan menimang-nimang jaket biru dongker milikku yang aku sampirkan di sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa dengan jaket itu, Naruto-sensei?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menyukainya." Seketika ucapan itu mendapat respon berupa tawa riuh dan gelak tawa.

"Bukan jaketnya, tetapi pemiliknya yang Naruto-sensei sukai." Itulah segelintir kata yang dapat aku dengar.

Sejak pertemuan kami di rumah Deidara, Naruto sering mengajakku pergi berdua ke taman ria, restoran, dan berbagai tempat menarik lainnya. Naruto juga pernah mengajakku untuk berlibur bersama anak-anak didiknya ke pantai. Ya, disana kami menikmati panorama senja. Dan ketika kami tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam, rombongan kami berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan kami yang tampaknya dilakukan secara sengaja oleh mereka. Selang waktu kemudian, salah satu anak didiknya berceletuk dari kejauhan.

"Naruto-sensei! Sudah kau katakan, belum?"

Aku yang tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan itu bertanya pada Naruto. "Dia kenapa, sih?" tanyaku heran. Tetapi Naruto hanya tertunduk diam dan tidak menjawab sehingga aku tidak memaksanya.

Setelah usai, kami menginap di apartemen Naruto yang letaknya tak jauh dari pantai tempat kami berlibur. Saat anak-anak didiknya tengah bercengkerama di teras depan, Naruto mengajakku ke kamarnya. Lalu dia duduk dan menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas dan kemudian memberikannya ke padaku.

Ketika aku membaca tulisan apa yang tertera di kertas tersebut, aku tak dapat membendung panas di wajahku yang menjalar, mungkin sudah merona sangat merah. Mungkinkah ini cara seorang pujangga seperti Naruto yang mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata atau mungkin saja dia menganggap kalau tulisan tangan lebih indah dari sekedar suara? Sama seperti puisi-puisi yang dilancarkannya lewat pena untuk menjabarkan perasaannya yang paling dalam ke padaku. Kata yang tertulis di secarik kertas itu adalah 'Aishitteru'. Hanya dengan membacanya saja sudah membuatku seperti ini. Sungguh bukan seperti diriku saja.

Namun di sisi lain aku merasa bimbang, bukan karena kau tidak pernah menghadapai situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan aku sering mendapat surat cinta dari beberapa gadis tetapi semuanya aku abaikan. Yang aku risaukan, apakah nantinya akan berjalan lancar? Bagaimana reaksi kelurgaku nantinya? Terlebih dengan hubungan kami yang 'abnormal'.Walaupun di Oto tidak melarang hubungan sesama jenis, namun tetap saja membuatku gelisah.

Pernyataan cinta Naruto telah membutku galau. Sebenarnya aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang arti perasaanku padanya. Sebelumnya aku menanggapi perasaan seperti ini dari gadis-gadis hanya sebagai kebisuan belaka. Tetapi ini berbeda. Selama bersamanya, aku merasa nyaman. Apa ini artinya aku mulai jatuh hati pada Naruto?

Setelah aku berhubungan dengannya dan mengenalnya lebih dalam, aku mulai kagum dengan sosoknya yang pantang menyerah dan berjuang keras dalam hidupnya. Naruto memang seorang perantauan yang meninggalkan tempat asalnya di Desa Konoha ke Oto sejak usianya masih 16 tahun. Dia berusaha membiayai hidupnya sendiri dengan cara menjual hasil tulisan tangannya berupa puisi dan karangan. Sepenuhnya dia tidak mau tergantung dengan orang tuanya, terlebih ketika Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak usinya masih 10 tahun. Maka dari itu dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas keluarganya dan yang terpenting adalah masa depan adik perempuannya, mengingat penghasilan Ayahnya tak cukup untuk membiayai sekolah. Setelah itu Naruto mendapat beasisiwa dari kampus jurusan sastra karena sebagian besar dosen-dosen yang mengajar di kampus tersebut terkagum-kagum dengan hasil tangan Naruto. Dan akhirnya Naruto lulus dengan hasil yang bagus dan langsung ditawari kerja menjadi dosen muda di kampus tersebut. Dengan begitu, Naruto dapat membiayai sekolah adik perempuannya.

Ketika hubunganku dengannya kian akrab, keranatku mulai buka suara.

"Sasuke, tak bisakah kau melupakan Naruto dan meninggalkannya? Dia itu lelaki, sama sepertimu. Seharusnya kau menikah dengan orang yang pantas. Dalam pandangan kita, hubungan sesama jenis itu dianggap tabu. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Naruto berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu? Dia sama sekali tidak sepadan denganmu. Memang negara tempat kita tinggal menganut kebebasan dan tak ada peraturan yang melarang hubungan sesama jenis. Tetapi, apakah kau kan mencoreng nama baik klan kita terlebih nama baik keluargamu sendiri dengan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto?"

Hatiku serasa tertohok mendengarnya. Kenapa mereka memandang Naruto sebelah mata? Kenapa mereka menilai Naruto dari materi? Bukankah dengan melihat perjuangan Naruto yang membantu perekonomian keluarganya hingga merantau ke Oto dan menyekolahkan adiknya sudah cukup menunjukkan kalau Naruto adalah orang yang hebat? Dan setiap hasil tangan Naruto yang hampir di jumpai di setiap surat kabar menunjukkan bahwa Naruto mempunya bakat yang bagus? Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak mau mengerti? Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya tentang harga diri dan nama baik keluarga.

Untuk memecahkan masalah ini, Ayahku memanggil sanak keluarga. Saat senja tiba, semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu, sedangkan aku mengintip mereka dan berusah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ternyata dari sekian banyak yang hadir, hadir kakekku yang sangat berpengaruh dan berwatak keras. Dia adalah Uchiha Madara. Dia lah orang yang paling bersikukuh menentang hubunganku dengan Naruto.

"Ini harus dihindari! Bagaimanapun juga, pisahkan Sasuke dari Naruto!" ucapnya lantang.

"Tetapi, tampaknya anakku juga mencintai Naruto. Kalau dia dipaksa berpisah dengan Sasuke, nanti akan fatal akibatnya."

Pembelaan tipis Ayahku membuatku merasa sedikit lega. Ini berarti Ayahku tak sepenuhnya menentang hubunganku dengan Naruto, bukan? Kemudian Uchiha Obito membuka suara, "Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menolak tanpa menyakiti perasaan?"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Semua tengah berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Madara tiba-tiba berseru, "Kalau Naruto ingin hidup bersama Sasuke, dia harus menyerahkan uang pengganti sebanyak lima ratus juta dengan waktu seminggu!" Pernyataan Madara pun mendapat dukungan dominan.

"Ya, aku setuju!", celetuk Obito, " dia tidak mungkin bisa menyanggupinya!"

"Dan ini akan membuatnya mundur teratur!", timpal Uchiha Shisui.

Akhirnya usulan Madara menjadi keputusan akhir. Ini merupakan keputusan gila! Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu seminggu?

-0-

"Bagaiman kalau kita nikah lari?", ucap Naruto padaku.

Aku pun terkejut mendengarnya. Ternyata Naruto tidak begitu saja melepaskanku. Dulu aku memang pernah mendengar istilah nikah lari yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang hubungannya tidak direstui. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau nikah lari akan terjadi padaku.

"Lalu kita akan pergi ke mana?", tanyaku.

"Ke rumah Sai, teman lamaku. Sebelumnya dia sudah ku kabari dan dia bersedia menampung kita untuk sementara waktu. Bagaimanapun, kita harus pergi secepatnya. Aku hendak dijodohkan oleh Ayahku dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga karena Ayahku kecewa dengan tindakan Ayahmu. Dan tentu aku tak menerima perjodohan itu karena aku tak menyukai gadis itu."

Situasi menjdi semakin kacau karena baik keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto sama-sama tak mau mengalah dan tetap mempertahankan keinginannya. Nikah lari merupakan jalan keluar untuk kami agar keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto mengerti dan menyadari bahwa kami ingin hidup bersama.

"Aku ikut denganmu," jawabku pada akhirnya.

-0-

Sesuai janji kami, aku menunggunya di jembatan sungai yang menjadi perbatasan antara Oto dengan Konoha. Di sini aku menunggunya dengan perasaan yang kalut. Sampai detik ini aku masih sulit percaya bahwa sebentar lagi aku dan Naruto akan pergi bersama. Walaupun sulit ku percaya, aku tak bisa menghentikan langkah kaki ini untuk sampai ke tempat ini. Namun, tak ada sebesit rasa penyesalan pun terhadap keputusan yang aku ambil ini. Bahkan dalam 'perjalanan' ini, aku sama sekali tak membawa apa pun kecuali pakaian yang tengah aku kenakan sekarang. Hanya ada tekad dan dorongan hati yang menjadi genggamanku saat ini.

Setelah Naruto datang tepat waktu, Naruto mengajakku singgah sebentar di apartemennya sebelum setengah jam keberangkatan kami ke Konoha—rumah Sai—untuk membawa baju tambahan miliknya sebagai baju yang nantinya aku kenakan di rumah Sai, mengingat tadi aku tidak membawa apa-apa.

Belum sampai sepuluh menit singgah di apartemen Naruto, Ibu datang menyusulku. Melihat kedatangannya, aku sama sekali tidak bergeser dari tempatku berada dan membiarkan Ibu menghambur memelukku.

"Sasuke, maafkan Ibu karena selama ini Ibu tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Ibu datang bukan untuk memisahkanmu dengan Naruto. Pulanglah, kami akan mengurus semuanya dan menyelesaikan pernikahan ini secara baik-baik."

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar perkataan Ibu, aku menurut saja dibawa pulang ke rumah, begitu saja dengan Naruto yang juga enggan menolak ajakan Ibu untuk datang ke rumah. Setelahnya, persiapan segera dilaksanakan dan upacara pernikahanku dengan Naruto dimulai. Uang pengganti pun tetap di terima sebesar lima ratus juta walaupun Ayah bersikeras menolak kalau Naruto tak perlu melakukan itu untuk menikahiku. Tetapi Naruto tetap membayarnya setelah berkata, "biarkan aku membayarnya sebagai perjuanganku terakhir untuk mendapatkan Sasuke." Rasanya aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti terdekat setelah sukses membuatku sulit mengendalikan rona merah di wajahku.

Usai pernikahan, aku telah resmi menjadi pendamping Naruto dan memilih meninggalkan nama margaku dan berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Sasuke. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi aku menyukainya. Sejak hidup seatap dengannya, beberapa kelucuan mulai terkuak. Ternyata selama ini dia membayar uang pengganti dari berhutang dan hasil penjualan mobil sedan miliknya.

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku ketika mengetahuinya, " kenapa sejak awal kau tidak terus terang? Kan aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak, bagaimanapun juga aku harus membayarnya. Rasanya tak pantas aku mendapatkanmu tanpa memenuhi persyaratannya."

Ketika Ayah mengetahui hal ini, Ayah menawari Naruto untuk melunasi hutangnya dengan memakai uang milik Ayah, tetapi Naruto menolaknya. Yah, bagaimanapun, Naruto keras kepala.

Selama hidup dengannya, aku merasa bahagia, walaupun pertengkaran dan salah paham tak pernah luput dari kami. Cintanya padaku seperti pelangi yang melengkung indah di langit, begitu indah dan menawan. Dan mulai sekarang, aku tak perlu menunggu adanya hujan untuk menanti pelangi karena bagiku Naruto adalah pelangi hatiku.

**END**

Fiuuh... finish juga. Bersediakah minna-san meripiu?


End file.
